


Please Don’t Leave Me

by bakugoingbakugone



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou has depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, kirishima’s a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugoingbakugone/pseuds/bakugoingbakugone
Summary: Bakugou has depression. Kirishima loves him regardless.





	Please Don’t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW// self harm, suicidal thoughts and actions  
> stay safe friends   
> based on “Hold On” by Overstreet  
> lowercase intended

“bakugou, you have clinical depression.”

-

those five words changed bakugou. it explained so much. he was 15 when he was diagnosed. he remembers sitting at the lunch table with his best friends, staring at the food in front of him that was untouched. ashido, sero, and kaminari were all talking and laughing loudly, which would normally have bakugou yelling at them to be quite. but today, he didn’t. he didn’t think anyone noticed.

kirishima did. kirishima always noticed. he noticed when bakugou didn’t do his homework, or eat his lunch, or talk to them, or play mario kart with them that weekend. he always noticed.

-

“hey, bakugou, is everything okay?” kirishima asked, catching up to his best friend who was walking down the street, skateboard in hand. the blonde was silent. he shook his head no. “wanna come to my house? we can climb up in the tree house and talk about it.” bakugou nodded, and followed kirishima to his house.

they climbed up into the tree house they always played in when they were little kids. 

“forward marching here we go, members of the agency bakugou” was scribbled onto the wall in red crayon, with outlines of small hands beside it. the orange outline had “bakugou” written on it, the red said “kirishima”, the yellow said “dinky” (he hadn’t been sure on how to spell his name) and the green had “sero” written under it. the blonde smirked, placing his now much larger hand over his own hand outline.

“so what’s been going on bakubro?” kirishima asked. bakugou whipped around, trying to glare, but he couldn’t. he just saw the younger kirishima, the one with the black hair and missing teeth, and lightning mcqueen crocs. that’s when the floodgates burst.

kirishima jumped up from his bean bag, wrapping his arms around bakugou as they sank to the floor. bakugou put his face in kirishima’s shoulder, sobbing. the red head ran his hand through the other’s hair, whispering soothing words in his ear.

“i have depression.” bakugou whispered. kirishima pulled back, staring at the sight in front of him. the usually angry boy who showed no emotion, was crying. in his  
lap.

“that’s okay.” kirishima said, offering a warm smile. “is it?” bakugou whispered. 

“yes. it’s okay to not be happy all the time.” 

-

when he was 16, he tried to commit suicide. his mom was the one who found him, laying on his bedroom floor, a long, deep gash running from his wrist to his inner elbow. mitsuki has her husband call 9-1-1, as she cradled her little boy in her arms, grabbing a random shirt and holding it to his arm. she didn’t cry then.

but when kirishima got to the emergency room, that’s when she started crying. it was 2 in the morning, but kirishima had still came. bakugou and kirishima had been dating for about 5 months at the time. mitsuki had called kirishima’s dad, who had planned to tell kirishima in the morning, but the red head overheard the conversation. he never put on clothes as quickly as he did. he grabbed his crimson riot skateboard, and ran out the front door.

when mitsuki saw the boy standing there, she started crying. she was crying because her son, didn’t realize he had so many people in his life who cared about him. inko midoriya was also there with her son. they were the bakugou’s neighbors, and had helped the couple.

kirishima looked around the room. deku stood up, bags under his eyes. mitsuki walked over to the boy, pulling him in a hug. kirishima was shell shocked. this was real. this was happening. his boyfriend’s blood was on the woman in front of him’s shirt. deku wrapped his arms around the two, crying into kirishima’s shoulder. silent tears slipped down the red head’s face, as he gripped onto the people in front of him.

his boyfriend was fighting for his life.

-

bakugou was 20 now. he had his moments, but he hadn’t had a really bad episode like he did when he was 16. not until now.

he lived with kirishima, and they both attended the local university. they had a small apartment in the center of their city. it was a nice one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, complete with a balcony overlooking the city.

it was night, and bakugou was sitting on the little plastic chair they kept on the balcony, along with eijirou’s mini plants. his fingers traced the scar that was on his left arm, from when he was 16.

he remembers waking up in the hospital room, seeing the midoriyas, his parents, and eijirou. he remembers all the tears, all the cards, all the doctors.

he remembers he met a purple haired insomniac while in the hospital. he can’t remember his name, but he remembers the kid telling him late one night, that suicide wasn’t worth it. it wasn’t a good thing, and it “sure as hell don’t make you happy.” bakugou had took that advice to heart. when he tried to contact the boy a month later, he found out that the boy had hung himself when he got out. 

“hey love.” eijirou says, stepping out on to the balcony. something must’ve woken the boy, it was 2 in the morning, “hey” katsuki mumbled. his boyfriend sat down on his lap, pulling a quilt around them, and resting his head on katsuki’s shoulder.

“what’re you thinking about?” eijirou asked softly. “killing myself.” katsuki answered honestly. he felt the red head tense. “do we need to talk to the doctor about going up on your meds?” eijirou asked concerned. “no. no more meds. i’ll get through this, i always do.” he said, smiling weakly, before picking the red head up and carrying him back to their bed.

-

eijirou came home from the library. he and tokoyami had been studying together. “babe, i’m home.” he yelled, putting his jacket on the hook. he walked to the kitchen, no sign of his boyfriend. he walked into the bedroom, again, nothing. he knew he was there because katsuki’s car was parked in the parking deck.

he knocked on the bathroom door. nothing. he knocked again, calling out his name. still nothing. his mind started racing, as he frantically beat on the door. soon, he rammed into the door twice before breaking the door down. there was his boyfriend, a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand, and it was empty.

he rushed over to the boy, pulling him up. “cmon katsuki, wakeup. i know you can.” he felt his heartbeat, but it was faint. he pulled out his phone, dialing 9-1-1.

“hello, 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” “my, my boyfriend, he took sleeping pills, i think he tried to kill himself, oh god please hurry his pulse is low.” eijirou gave them the address, and threw his phone back in his pocket.

“please don’t leave me.” he whispered, over and over again. “i still need you.” 

-

they wheeled bakugou down the pristine white hallway, kirishima following quickly. he had called mitsuki, who was on her way. he also called midoriya, who was also on his way with his boyfriend todoroki. 

“sir, i’m sorry this is as far as you can go.” a nurse said, stopping kirishima. before they wheeled bakugou around the corner, kirishima yelled, his voice hoarse from crying.

“please don’t leave me.”

-

bakugou was 32 now. he and kirishima were married with two kids. he still had depression, he accepted it wouldn’t go away. but he started therapy, and actually started talking to his therapist. 

he promised himself he would never hurt eijirou like that again. the look on his face when he woke up in the hospital room 12 years prior, still haunts him to this day. he remembers when eijirou had yelled for him to not leave him. 

he didn’t.


End file.
